


Scars

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I wrote this pretty quickly after episode 49, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, but it's set at some ambiguous time before then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Nott sees something Caleb didn't want her to.





	Scars

“You shouldn’t do it on your arms,” says a voice over his shoulder, and he turns to see Nott, standing there.

He doesn’t unwrap the bandages around his arms often, but he is trying to be cleaner, and they get so dirty. He does not like seeing his arms, seeing his scars. He likes others seeing them even less.

Hearing her, he freezes up, tries to hide it, and she looks sad, looks sympathetic.

“It’s dangerous, doing it close to your wrist,” she continues, “and it’s harder to hide. You shouldn’t do it at all, but if you are-your legs,” she tells him.

“These scars are old,” he tells her, and he can see the tension lessen on her face. “Have you-”

“My scars are old, too,” she tells him, and they stand there, somewhat awkwardly, for a few moments.”You don’t have to hide them,” she adds. “We all have scars. And I think they would understand.”

“I know,” he says. “I cover them because I do not want the reminder.”

She hugs him, tightly, and, after a few moments, he hugs her back.

“You’re very brave,” she tells him. “You’re very strong.”

He doesn’t say anything in return.


End file.
